digimon guardians of elements(new humans and digimon)
by aidan.darroch.75
Summary: the 8 guardians must defeat evils like dravicmon etc
1. dark forces

hi i am maston im the guardian of wood type digimon yes goramon master what shall we do i have seen the dark guardian we attack what else do we do this is under master hibiko's orders ok lets do this goramon digivolve goramon digivolve to fungusmon now to the dark guardian um ok there it is blacklopmon hmm wait fungusmon she has a digimon lets see here blacklopmon its a rookie level its attacks are dark tornado and posion ear punch not much is known besides its a fake digimon like you shall i attack it just be aware that it can poison you said maston cautiously don't worry about that. the dark guardian looks up whats wrong shirly oh nothing i just got the chills that something is watching me. Then out of nowhere fungus bomb ah look out shirly the black digimon pushes the black and pinked haired girl out the way. you wont be so lucky next time fungusmon runs off are you ok shirly yea im fine who was that i don't know but i hope we don't see him again. A Digimon has appeared at shall city a powerful one rah mephistomon ultimate level attacks dark cloud and black sabotage shall i go maston says hastily yes go and defeat this digimon the mephistomon brought 3 saberdramon with him lets see saberdramon champion level attacks black saber and nitro arrow this will be a tough one.

Now my saberdramon attack the humans the saberdramons follow his order without hesitating nitro arrow. Goramon got it wood whacking the 3 saberdramon are destroyed utterly huh mephistomon looks at maston how dare you attack my loyal minions. dark cloud ah Goramon faints digivolve goramon digivolve to fungusmon take this mushroom sword was barely able to dent mephistomon this guy is powerful dark cloud fungusmon reverts back to goramon. Hey you shirly shouts in an angered voice why did you attack me with that digimon because it was direct orders from my master hibiko maston replied. you tried to kill me just because some guy told you too! um sorry fine ill forgive just this once though blacklopmon lets take this guy down got it blacklopmon digivolve to darklizardmon rah darklizardmon this guys a real digimon his attacks are darkness ray and dark flare you must have looked at him wrongly then deathdramon champion level attacks howling darkness and flame of fear lets do this deathdramon yes master howling darkness the digimon breathing fire and attacking mephistomon rah dark cloud rah fungus bomb huh your still fighting him shirly said surprizingly ill take you in after we beat the shit out of this guy mephistomons attack was deleted and getting smashed with both deathdramon and fungusmon's attacks no! mephistomon shouted i can't die here mephistomon turns back into a digi egg way to go fungusmon and um i'm sorry for attacking you earlier shirly said maston while blushing um apology accepted said shirly while blushing and mind calling me shir instead of shirly why i really like that name. Well i don't fine shir lets go to my home.

Here we are shir this is my home beautiful huh woah it's amazing i can't believe its actually your house are you rich that would be a no i was adopted by these people oh ok and i want to introduce you to the guardian of fire and he has 3 digimon really shirly said i know how he copes with them here he is hey danny a boy comes out around the same age as maston and shirly. this is daniel hi nice to meet you these are my digimon here is candlemon hello it is a pleasure to meet you the candlemon said this is lynxmon he is my protector a bit over protective rah lynxmon attacks shirly howling buster blacklopmon headbutts the cat turning his attack to the trees and this is blazemon pleasure to have met you guardian of darkness digimon alert digimon alert oh no there is 15 digimon 14 of them are a digimon known as superstarmon these guys are all ultimate digimon and the one in front is darksuperstarmon this digimon is also an ultimate level digimon lets go candlemon digivolve candlemon digivolve to wizardmon blazemon digivolve to infernomon hmm blacklopmon digivolve to deathdramon goramon digivolve too fungusmon lets move out they all move to where the superstarmon are darksuperstarmon sees them attack luckily fungusmon and deathdramon absorbed mephistomons data lets go fungusmon uses mushroom sword and slays 3 of the superstarmon too easy said fungusmon infernomon attacks with inferno fist slays 3 of the superstarmon this is to easy he replies nice daniel said devildramon attacks with flame of fear knocks the rest of the superstarmon before they got the change to absorb there data darksuperstarmon absorbs it rah darksuperstarmon digivolve to darkdramon rah

how will the guardians take on this mega foe find out on chapter 2


	2. darkdramon's wrath

Lets see darkdramon he is a mega digimon he has bundles of attacks like gigastick lance terrible gaze dark roar and demon stab this won't be easy lets go infernomon yes master wait danny shooting nova charges at darkdramon with himself cloaked in fire the attack hits darkdramon but it doesn't phase him what infernomon said hmm fungus bomb the attack has no effect on darkdramon this guy is insane fungusmon said flame of fear the attack doesn't phase darkdramon thunder ball wizardmon hits darkdramon what still no effect its my turn darkdramon said demon stab darkdramon targets deathdramon. Deathdramon degenerates back into blacklopmon and the force of the attack was so strong it degenrated the others aswell so this is the strength of a mega huh amazing said Daniel darkdramon goes back to the digital world grr we gotta train and get back at that guy maston said then lets start shirly said scared by darkdramon you guys a young man and a young girl about the same age as them appear hi i am len i am the steel guardian and this is my partner shieldmon he is better at offense when he digivolves and this is my twin sister vicky SHUT THE FUCK UP and my name is linda well linda thats a pretty name and my partner is clammon eh what clammon i am the water guardian oh sorry well i am maston and this is danny and shir um shir thats an unusual name its shirly i told him just to call me shir oh thats why thats a pretty name by the way len said why thank you lets go to my home maston said they all agree

you see our digimon sensed a powerful digimon and when we saw you we though you looked really tough and you were it was your opponent you shouldn't take on guys like him until we are more powerful yea your right digimon have appeared wow theres 30000 of them maston said what all of them shouted 10000 vegiemon 10000 redvegiemon and 10000 weedmon and theres a ultimate its name is argomon(ultimate) we got to stop this. this is war huh blacklopmon i know a digimon which wouldn't hesitate to do this his name is dravicmon he is a mega digimon how would kill anything to get what he wants ok so we know whos doing it now but how do we stop him the last mega we fought we almost got thrown into oblivion lets just fight all of you digivolve shieldmon digivolve too turretmon clammon digivolve to torrentmon blacklopmon digivolve to deathdramon blazemon digivolve to infernomon goramon digivolve to fungusmon candlemon digivolve to wizardmon lets do this all of them say wait said len ill go with maston to the vegiemon linda and shir will kill redvegiemon and blaze can kill the weedmon blaze is killing weedmon ah 9998 how you doin lynxmon the other 2 are killed excellent work lynx said blaze. grr the redvegiemon are the strongest out of them but we did it but now you die saids a powerful and you are uh oh its darkdramon! with len and maston um maston can you yell me what shir likes i just met her maston replied oh said len hey you argomon appears we were waiting for you ready fungusmon turrentmon yes we are they replied turrent blast hits argomon ah fungus bomb argomon is defeated by them woo they both said

Back at maston's house what shirly and linda haven't come back yet redvegiemon to much for them lets go help with linda and shirly dam he is so powerful flame of fear torrent claw we are here to help with redvegiemon they to much for you two said maston no we cleaned them up 2hrs ago its him thats to much for us its darkdramon they all shouted yea we know somethings happening torrentmon you feeling it to said deathdramon yea i do replied torrentmon deathdramon torrentmon dna digivolve too find out in chapter 3


End file.
